Time to Return
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: It's a few months after the heist and already the cliques are fighting. There is only one St Trinian that could fix this and her name was Becca. Sequel now up
1. Chapter 1

**_Heyy guys, my first ever fanfic so hope ya like it and id put it into chappys but 1) I have no idea how and 2) cba :) soo enjoy and reveiw_**

"You sure this is the right place Kel?" questioned Taylor

"Yeah why?"

"Because this isn't the kind of place..."

"That a St Trinian would be living in" Kelly interrupted. She had been over this time and time again. It was only few months after the heist and already the different cliques were fighting. It was mainly the chavs who started the fights and Kelly was sick of it. This is why the St Trinians girls had come to such a peaceful village, to end the petty arguments. Kelly and Annabelle had tried to convince the girls to stop the fights and unite, but this only made it worse. There was only one girl that could truly relate to the girls. But that girl had left St Trinians four months before Annabelle had arrived. St Trinians needed her back and St Trinians was getting her back.

"Right girls spilt up and let's find her" ordered Kelly. The girls obeyed their leader and got to work.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile in the village's park a group of girls were gossiping.

"Did ya hear about Jamie?"

"Yep, did ya hear about Jane?"

"Everyone's heard about Jane" butted in a girl leaning lazily against a tree. "And yes before you ask,"

"Yes what Becca?" smirked Kelly Jones. Becca jumped in fright and hit her head on a tree branch. She turned around to see a bunch of laughing St Trinians.

"How'd ya find me?" Kelly looked at Becca and winked. "I'm guessing you've had Polly and the geeks tracking me ever since I left" laughed Becca.

"Surely ya didn't fink Kel'd let ya outa her sight?"

"To be honest I had a feeling that you lot would turn up any day soon" chuckled Becca "So what's the problem this time Kel?"

"What makes ya fink dat ders a problem"

"Well Taylor, when ever there's a problem that Kel can't fix she always comes to moi"

"Becca, who's moi?" asked Peaches

"Kel, why the hell did you bring the posh tarts?" Kelly shrugged. She didn't have time for this; she'd hope to get Becca and go back home just in time to tell Flash she didn't mix business with pleasure.

"Becca," Kelly started

"Kelly, I'm not dumb so just tell me why you've come here" Kelly smiled this is the Becca she knew. "My guess is that the schools in a crisis again"

"Well..." Becca rolled her eyes; she knew exactly what Kelly wanted. Becca looked at the first years and noticed that there was two missing. "Where are the twins?" Becca suddenly blurted out. Everyone looked around but they couldn't see them any where.

_BANG!!!_

"Ahhh don't worry I think we've found them" Smiled Becca. "Anyways Kel just tell me why you've come to this peaceful village" Kelly opened her mouth to speak but Annabelle spoke before she could.

"The reason why we're here is cause all the cliques are fighting and arguing. The school has turned into a battle field, Kelly and I have tried to make peace and unite everyone but that's just made it worse." Becca smiled to her self she knew that St Trinians would fall apart with out her. "Yeah I sort of gathered that love. You must be Annabelle Fritton, Verity's meat; I heard you knocked her out cold with a walky talky"

"How'd y-y-you know that" stuttered Annabelle. Becca simply tapped her nose and winked.

"Are you coming back or not?" Andrea spoke up.

"Depends"

"On..." said the Totties

"On if you re-spray my old dirt bike and give me some of ya vodka, the stuff they got here is so weak it could be classed as bloody squash!"

"What bout us?" piped up one of the gossiping girls. Everyone had forgotten about there presence.

"You lot stay here and gossip as per usual" answered Becca sounding very bord.

"What about James?" smirked the girl.

"What about him?"

"He's gonna heart broken when he hears you've left town" smiled the girl. She knew this was the way to convince her friend to stay.

"James," Becca started "Is a big boy now and if he wants me he knows me number,"

"Yeah but..." Becca glared at her friend. "Never mind forget I said that" Becca smiled she knew how to control them. She knew that the girls knew her weakness, but it didn't matter. As long the gossiping group knew that she was incharge she wasn't fussed about what they did or said.

"Can we go yet?" snapped Kelly. She had had enough of this; she just wanted to get home.

"Temper, temper Kel my guess is that you wanna get back to flirt with good old Flash" Kelly glared at Becca, she simply grinned back. "Common girls, lets go home" and with that the girls left the village in peace... well pieces after the twins explosion.

* * *

On the bus Becca sat at the back with Kelly, the twins and Annabelle. For the first 10 minutes Becca was lost in her thoughts it wasn't until Kelly asked her what she was thinking about. She told Kelly to keep her nose out and Annabelle was shocked at this, she had never seen anyone tell Kelly Jones to keep her nose out. Becca began to smile at the look on Annabelle's face. Kelly knew what Becca was doing. "Don't even try it" warned Kelly

"As if I would, anyways Kel how's hockey?" With this comment the whole bus began talking about past matches. While everyone else was talking Becca plugged her iPod in, turned her music to full blast and simply lost herself in her thoughts once again. She soon drifted off to sleep.

It was Kelly who woke her up. "Get up sleepy head, god some things never change do they"

"I wasn't asleep I was just resting my eyes, where are we?"

"Take a look" Becca sat up and peered out the window. She smiled she was finally home. "Common chuck or are you to lazy to walk as well" Kelly winked. Becca laughed and got up. As the girls were getting off the bus Becca playfully pushed Kelly into some empty seats. Kelly stuck her tongue out at Becca and laughed. When the got off the bus they were met by a shocked Annabelle. "Annabelle close ya mouth before a train comes" Joked Becca as she walked off with a few first years.

"Kelly, why are you letting her push you around?"

"I'm not" smiled Kelly. "'Belle are you coming with me to tell Miss Fritton about Beccas long awaited return?" Annabelle tagged along with Kel. She liked it when she and her idol would go on little adventures, even if it was a trip to Miss Fritton's office.

"WOW!" cried Becca, as she looked at the handy work of the first years,

"Do ya like it?" a first year asked nervously

"Nope," paused Becca "I love it!" The workshop erupted in cheers. Taylor came strolling into the workshop.

"Nice ride" smiled Taylor "Becca, Matron nd Miss Fritt'n want to see ya"

"Well Taylor we mustn't keep them waitin but how will we get there fast enough?" said Becca looking at the freshly sprayed bike then at Taylor

"Becca, I fink its time for abit ov traditional fun" grinned Taylor

"Are the sheds still standing?" asked Becca with a mischievous smile "Cause if they are, let's blow 'em up and do like a die hard" Becca started barking out orders to the first years. When everything was in place she sent a first year to tell Miss Fritton, Matron, Kelly and Annabelle to stand outside the school. Once the first year had got back and confirmed that Miss Fritton, Matron, Kelly and Annabelle would be outside, Becca and Taylor put there helmets on. They started up Becca's dirt bike and got into place.

"Why are we outside auntie? ...I mean Miss"

"Because 'Belle Becca has got some wacky, stupid entrance planned" answered Kelly "She's like a first year when it comes to things like this"

_BANG!!!_

Becca and Taylor came riding out of the explosion. They travelled until they were near there audience. Taylor jumped off the bike and landed near Kelly laughing like a maniac. While Becca continued going, she notice that half of the school was now watching her so she decided to pull off some tricky stunts. "Show off" muttered Annabelle as the crowd continued cheering. Becca did a final doughnut and made her way towards a still laughing Taylor. Taylor got up at once and did a bow, with Becca, to their crowd. Once the cheering had ceased Becca yelled out "This would have been possible without our very own lil monsters!" She got on her bike and drove toward the workshop, one minute later she came back on her bike with all the first years behind her. The crowd clapped and cheered. Once the crowd had disappeared Becca turn her attention to Miss Fritton, Matron, Kelly and Annabelle.

"Becca why did make that entrance?" Annabelle blurted out

"Its abit of fun girly," interrupted Miss Fritton "I'm glad your home" she beamed

"I'm glad to be home" and with this Miss Fritton hugged Becca tightly "Between you and me, Kelly's been down ever since you left" Miss Fritton whispered in Becca's ear. After the reunion with Miss Fritton, Becca was pulled into another hug by Matron "Try not to get hurt as much as last time" laughed Matron. "I'll try but no guaranties" joked Becca. Matron chuckled

"Common Milla, I've got this new cocktail for you to try" and on that note Miss Fritton and Matron strolled back into the school. "That was da bomb Becca, just like ol' times aint that right Kel" Taylor said elbowing Kelly. "I have no idea what you're talking about Taylor" Kelly winked at Taylor "Common Becca, it's time for to unpack and settle in"

"Yeah but Kel when I left I left all my clothes here" Kelly chuckled and beckoned the girls inside.

At the dorm:

"Girls Kelly and co. are on their way back inside," Yelled one geek

"Totties get ready to distract them" Yelled another geek "First years how long till you've rigged the feathers up?"

"It's done!" answered a first year.

"30 seconds until there here!" Cried a geek

"Everyone get into positions!" Ordered Polly, suddenly the whole dorm erupted in noise. The dorm door squeaked open and in came Kelly and co. As soon as Becca and Taylor came through the door, the chattering turned into cheers. "Thank you, thank you we're here till Thursday" Joked Becca, "So which ones my bed?"

"It's the one over there, next to the Totties" Polly pointed out,

"'Belle, swap beds with me please,"

"Swap being next to the first years, to being next to Posh Totties?" Annabelle's eyes suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. Was Becca really stupid enough to swap the best spot in the dorm for one of the worse? "OK" agreed Annabelle. After Annabelle had moved her stuff she sat down on her bed only to be greeted by the goo and feathers prank. The whole dorm was filled in laugher.

"Well, I think I'm going to go have a shower" Annabelle stormed out of the dorm and headed to the showers. "Guys, you didn't honestly think that prank would work on me did ya?" laughed Becca. "I mean common I created that prank remember?" Everyone in the dorm nodded in agreement. The dorm door burst open once again, at first everyone thought it was Annabelle, the twins came running in "He's here, he's here!" they gleefully yelled. Almost at once everyone got up and raced to Flashes shed.

Kelly and Becca were the last to get to Flashes shed.

"What's the problem Flash?"

"Well...ummm... ya see... errr" said Flash trying to choose his words carefully

"The problem Kel, is that Flash 'ere is running out if excuses to talk to ya and ask ya out" said Becca emerging out of the shadows. "Becca when'd you get back?" quizzed Flash

"'Bout 3 hours ago" smirked Becca "Flash I've gotta deal for ya"

"Does it involve me putting on a German accent and pretending to be gay?"

"Nope, get me some martini and I'll get you a date with Kelly" Becca whispered in Flashes ear. Flash nodded. "Righ' who's gonna 'elp me load this into me acquired car?"

"Kel will Flash" stated Becca, Flash's eyes lit up

"No Becca will Flash" Kelly corrected, at that moment Annabelle strutted into Flash's shed,

"No Becca's shoulder wrecks, 'Belle will" Becca sweetly smiled at Annabelle,

"Great," sighed Flash, he was a little disappointed that Kelly wasn't helping him "Common 'Belle these boxes aint gonna lift 'em selves are they now" Annabelle's faced dropped. She had never been asked to lift heavy boxes she normally got other people to do that for her. Annabelle was about to refuse but then she looked into Kelly's eyes. She knew that if she didn't help Flash then Kelly would have had to and Annabelle knew Kelly hated being alone with him. Annabelle helped Flash load his car up. She was surprised when Becca sent Kelly away. She was even more surprised when she started helping. When the job was done Becca and Annabelle walked back up to the dorm together laughing and joking. There laughing was interrupted when Kelly came rushing down the corridor,

"There you are, I thought you murdered 'Belle cause you two was that long," Becca looked at a horrified Annabelle, "Anyway Becca there's someone on the Tottie line for ya" Becca pushed her way past Kelly and sprinted to the dorm leaving Kelly and Annabelle standing in the hallway confused. Becca burst into the dorm and ran over to the Totties. Panting and out of breath Becca picked up the phone "Hello? Becca speaking" she said trying to control her breathing, "Oh, hey" Becca said talking into the phone "Why don't ya just ring me mobile? ...Oh you have, ring me on it now cause there's to many listening ears on this line" Becca hung up the phone, the whole of the dorm was now staring at her "Take a picture it'll last longer" The dorm fell silent. The silence was broken by the sound of music,

"Is that Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada?" asked Celia

"Yep, but it's the slow version" Becca said as she answered her phone,

"'Bit slow and romantic for you Becca" Kelly smirked. The dorm suddenly began wolf whistling. Becca rolled her eyes and walked out of the dorm. "Polly get the cameras up and switch on our new microphones" ordered Kelly. Everyone crowded around Polly's laptop. Polly activated the cameras and microphones, a picture, fuzzy at first, appeared on the screen. "Polly turn the sound up so we can hear her" The dorm filled with Becca's voice,

"Aww poor baby" Becca mocked "I had my reasons for leaving... family stuff and all that,"

"Polly, can you find out whose she talking to?" Kelly questioned,

"Not at the moment, when Becca's asleep bring me her phone and I'll put software on it that will send the caller ID, by Bluetooth, to my laptop" Polly stated,

"Quite will ya? I'm tryna listen!" hissed Taylor; once again all eyes were on the laptop screen,

"I dunno bubs," Becca sounded unsure of something "I have no idea... It's only been a few hours" laughed Becca "I no, I no, but there's nothing much left back there for me... well yeah there's you... no, but what I'm saying is I'm needed here..."

"Well it looks like Becca isn't going any where anytime soon" grinned Polly; she liked Becca being around because Becca was the only person, apart from her fellow geeks, that was the slightest bit bothered about what the geeks did for their school.

"Oi brainy pipe down!" hissed a chav,

"Aww didums my heart bleeds for ya," Joked Becca "You better not have!" Becca's growled "You better be," Her voice became softer and friendlier once again "Alrigh' then I'll let ya go" smiled Becca, her smiled faded as she spotted the camera "Bloody nosey sods... no not you hun... yep, anyways love you bye... nah I love lots like jelly tots... fine I love you lots like Winegums then... Babe I really don't have time to discuss what sweets I like and what sweets I don't like... yes I know your sweet... right I really do have to go... we'll talk about that another time... bye" Becca hung up her phone with a grin on her face. She looked straight into the camera and said "It's rude to eavesdrop Kelly"

"Uh oh, bustered" Peaches nervously said, everyone in the dorm gulped. They all started worrying at once; they had learnt from previous occasions the consequences of eavesdropping on Becca. While they were busy worrying no-one had noticed that Becca was almost sprinting to the dorm.

"Guys calm down, there is no point worrying about what she's gonna do," Annabelle yelled, all eyes were now on her "Chances are she wont do anything"

"Guys Annabelle's right, I aint gonna do anythin' honestly I aint, only because you didn't hear anything of importance," Becca called from the back of the dorm. She weaved her way through the confused St Trinians and she laid down on her bed. Everyone stared at her in disbelief, "Guys, have you never saw a girl lying on her bed about to fall asleep?" everyone was surprised by the way Becca was handling the situation "Oh and Polly don't bother installing something to put on my phone that tells you caller ID" Becca looked at Polly who was in shock "Polly, I know how this place works, I know what you guys are like so I got another geek to put a lock on my phone and messages that cannot be by-passed, so my phone and my laptop are St Trinian proof" Becca stated "Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep night nosey buggers!" laughed Becca. Once she had drifted off to sleep the girls of St Trinians got to work. The chavs stole Becca's phone and passed it to the geeks who plugged it into Polly's laptop, Polly started to frantically typing she was trying to hack into the phone but it didn't work. Becca's phone was truly St Trinian proof.

"Wait if it's St Trinian proof why don't you ask somebody who isn't a St Trinian to figure it out?"

"Chloe that... might just work, but we're all St Trinians" said Polly sounding a little disappointed,

"Wait a moment," A smile began to stretch across Kelly's face, "'Belle is an old Cheltnem,"

"'Belle have a crack at this lock" Polly thrusted the phone into her hands.

"There" said Annabelle giving the phone back to Polly. Polly's mouth dropped,

"How'd you get it that fast?" questioned Polly, Annabelle shrugged

"I just typed in 123"

"She always did have a simple mind" laughed Andrea. Becca began moving,

"Hurry up and put that software on her phone!" whispered Kelly. Polly plugged the phone into her laptop, clicked on some different things.

_BEEP_

"It's done" whispered Polly now all that was left to do was to place the phone under Becca's pillow where it was found.

"Mission accomplished." Whispered Polly,

"Right, everyone lights out" Said Kelly walking out the dorm, "Oh, Totties next time you get a call for Becca make sure you record the number." Kelly turned the lights out; all that could be heard was the sound of clicking high heels echoing off the walls in the hallways of St Trinians.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning, the birds were singing and the St Trinian girls were snoring. It was ten o'clock and the girls were still asleep, only the teachers were up and about. Kelly Jones had only just waked up. She smiled to her self, she loved it when she could hear the birds singing, and it was very rare that she got to hear the morning song. When ever Kelly could hear the birds she knew the girls were still asleep. Still smiling to herself, Kelly got up pulled her curtains back, opened her window and smelt the outside air. For once the air wasn't polluted with the smell of explosives. Kelly looked out on to the grounds of her beloved school, it was peaceful and there were no signs of trouble. She could feel a warm breeze hitting her face. Today was going to be nice and warm. Kelly ran to her bathroom and jumped in the shower. Back at the dorm, the first years had woken up and when the first years were awake they would be loud and wake the whole dorm up. Not only would the first years be loud they would jump up and down on everyone's bed. Everyone loved the first years but they hated them waking them in a morning. If there was a party on the previous night the first years wouldn't wake the older girls, but the first years went to bed at around the same time as Becca so they were full of energy. By the time Kelly has reached the dorm everyone except Becca were awake.

"How come the first years haven't woke her up yet?" asked Kelly pointing to Becca, who had her head under her pillow "They've tried but she refuses to even open an eye" sighed Polly.

_BUZZ, BUZZ_

Becca groaned and felt around under her pillow for the source of the buzzing. She pulled her phone out and laughed. She began texting back, once she sent the message she sat up and looked around

"What is it with you lot and staring at me?" Becca said as she got up and headed to the showers. Kelly picked Becca's phone up,

"It's from someone by the name of 'X' and it only says 'goodmornin gorgeous x'" sighed Kelly

"She's smarter then she lets on, Becca is" said Andrea

"Becca's got a boyfriend" smiled Peaches. Everyone looked at her in shock. "'X' is like a code for kiss and you kiss a boy..." Becca walked back into the dorm and was met by the staring eyes of the St Trinian girls, "What?" said Becca sounding confused, she looked at Annabelle for some sort of support. Annabelle shook her head. Before Becca could say anything her phone rang.

"Becca, that chipmunk?" asked Taylor,

"Yeah it's called Chip Diddy Chip" Becca took her phone from Kelly and answered it.

"Bet it's her boyfriend!" yelled Chloe. Becca rolled her eyes. She put her phone on speaker,

"Brad please tell them that you aint my boyfriend" said Becca talking to her phone,

"Nope I'm like the best man" laughed Brad,

"Becca you're getting married?" Cried Peaches,

"As if, she'll never go near a church never mind get hitched!" Brad laughed down the phone,

"Anyway, Brad why ya callin'?" Said Becca desperate to get back on topic,

"Umm... Oh yeah ya know the gold diggin' slug? Guess who she's got her eyes on"

"She better not!" growled Becca "Tell her, if she dares go near him I'll be back there in a flash just to re-arrange her face!" Brad chuckled,

"I had a feeling you might say that," Becca hung up the phone; she walked out of the room.

"Polly, cameras" Barked Kelly, she wanted to know what Becca was up to. Kelly knew it was serious, she knew it was because Becca would have told her, Becca never kept anything from Kelly. Polly turned the cameras on. The image on screen was of Becca, her head in hands. The girls began to worry it wasn't like Becca to sit there like that, they knew something was wrong. Suddenly Miss Fritton began walking towards Becca. "Are you ok girly?"

"Yeah, just gotta headache from Kelly and all her lectures." Everyone began to glare at Kelly,

"What? I haven't given her any lectures?" Kelly held her hands up.

"What lectures have she gave you?" questioned Miss Fritton

"None... yet" Miss Fritton chuckled she knew how protective Kelly was; Becca stood up and walked to the library. Polly switched the camera on in the library.

"Hello," Becca greeted "Keep your greasy mitts off him" Becca growled "One, two I'm coming for you. Three, four better lock your door. Five, six dont mess with this titch" Becca hung up the phone with a smirk on her face,

"Guys seriously there isn't anything to worry about," Becca called out in the empty room, "Instead of watching me talk to ya on Polly's laptop why don't ya come join me" The girls began moving down to the library, some chavs offered to keep look out, they only offered because they hated going any where near the library, they called the library a geek nest or a nerd den. Kelly, Andrea, Tania, Tara, Annabelle, Taylor and Polly joined Becca.

"Common on then Kel, I no its lecture time" Becca greeted them. Kelly rolled her eyes; she hated how Becca could read her like a book.

"Who wa' that on da phone a min ago?" asked Taylor,

"A girl that can't keep her off other people's boyfriends" sighed Becca,

"Now she's after yours?" questioned Polly, she had a feeling the answer was yes. Becca nodded her head, "Tania and Tara have you got any paint balls and water bombs left?"

"Yeah, do ya want some?" they replied in unison, Beccas smile returned to her face

"Yeah please, and could you load them onto my dirt bike?" The twins nodded and ran off to load Becca's bike up. "Taylor fancy coming on a little trip?" Taylor began smirking; she knew what Becca had planned. "No, Taylor isn't going and neither are you" Kelly butted in. Becca began sulking. Kelly stood up and made her way to the roof, once Kelly had left the room the smirk returned to Becca's face. "Taylor you coming or ya staying 'ere and behaving?" asked Becca,

"Well it's a chance to have some fun init?" Taylor looked at Annabelle's face "Look 'Belle if ya gonna be a goodie don't be one around 'ere," Annabelle stood up, she screwed her face up,

"'Belle just go tell Kel" Annabelle stormed out the room and made her way to the roof to tell Kel about what Becca and Taylor were up to. "Taylor we better run, lets just get on the bike before old Kels and Bells come and busts us" Becca and Taylor raced to the garage. They put their helmets on and thanked the first years for the water bombs and paint balls. Annabelle had just reached the roof; she began telling Kelly about what Becca and Taylor were up to. "Why does she have to behave like a first year?" Kelly was about to leave the roof but she heard the sound of a bike. Kelly looked over the balcony she saw a bike, Becca's bike, shooting down the drive. They were too late to stop Becca and Taylor. Kelly cursed under her breath.

It was five in the afternoon when Becca and Taylor returned. They tried to sneak the bike back in the garage. But when they drove into the garage they were met by an angry Kelly. Becca and Taylor took there helmets off and looked at Kelly. They knew that they were in the dog house. Before Kelly could say anything Becca and Taylor walked up to Kelly's room. They sat down on the couch waiting for Kelly and her lecture. Kelly stormed into her room and slammed her door shut.

"Why the hell did you disobey me?!" Yelled Kelly at the top of her voice, "Why did you even leave the grounds?!" Becca shrugged "Anything could have happened to you two!"

"But it didn't did it" Becca yelled back,

"Why are you acting like a first year Becca?" Kelly yelled back

"It's called having fun like you used to before you got all high and mighty!" Kelly was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Right as your punishment, you two are gonna clean the library, scrub the kitchens; clean the loos and tidy the dorm up!" Taylor groaned she hated Kelly's punishments. "NOW!" Kelly screamed Taylor scurried out of the room, leaving Becca and Kelly. "What part of now do you not get?"

"The part I don't get is you" Becca answered calmly, "Since you became head girl you've became borin'" Kelly was lost for words,

"Becca, just go do the punishment" Becca left the room. She walked to the dorm to help Taylor tidy it up. Becca stepped through the dorm door she was greeted with cheers, "Guys, why ya cheerin'?

"Taylor told us about what you did to that girl" Tara said with a evil grin on her face,

"Taylor you didn't tell them about..."

"Nope, but I will if you want me to"

"Nah, if they find out we'll be in the doghouse with him," sighed Becca, she wanted to tell them but she knew the consequences it would have, "So girls, any chance of help with mine and Tay's punishment?" Everyone pitched in and the job was done within an hour. Becca and Taylor decided to go tell Kelly that they had finished but when they knocked on Kelly's bedroom door there was no answer. They opened the door to find Kelly and Flash talking. "Umm Kel we finished that punishment" said Becca,

"Wow that was quick," Kelly was surprised

"Anyways hope we didn't interrupt anything important" Becca said looking at Flash, Becca and Taylor were about to close the door until Flash beckoned her over.

"Becca, I need a favour"

"Yeah sure anythin' for you Flash" Becca smiled reassuringly,

"I need ya to 'elp me find me brother, he's 'bout your age so where should I start lookin'?" Becca looked back at Taylor who was trying not to smile.

"Give me his name Flash and I'll do the rest" Flash smiled at Becca,

"He's called James, James Hacket"

"Hmm I think I know just where to look, but I'm afraid somebody has forbid me to leave the grounds" Becca looked at Kelly,

"Fine but only this once" Becca punched the air, "Taylor tell the first years to get my bike ready" Taylor left the doorway that she was lingering in. "Oh and Flash I'm still waiting on my martini" chuckled Becca,

"Be careful Becca, please" Begged Kelly

"I'll try but no promises" Joked Becca, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and began dialling a number, "Hey..." she greeted as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, get the welcoming committee ready" Becca laughed as she hung up the phone. Becca pushed the garage door open. She grabbed her helmet and walked over to her bike. Taylor came in the garage with her helmet and school uniform on.

"Tay, ya not comin' on this trip," Taylor sighed, "Look Tay if I could fit you and James on my bike I would but there's no space, anyways Taylor lend me ya school tie please"

"Why'd ya want that?" Said Taylor sounding confused

"To let James know that St Trinians are coming to get him and to represent" smirked Becca as Taylor handed over her tie. Becca put the tie around her waist, as if it was a belt. Becca put her helmet on and said good bye to the first years. Becca beckoned Taylor over and whispered something ear. Taylor nodded. Becca burst out of the garage. Kelly and Flash stood on roof waving goodbye.

It was over a week since Becca had left and Kelly was starting to worry. She thought it would take Becca a day or two to track Flashes brother down. Flash had stayed at St Trinians for the whole week; he couldn't leave Kelly in the stat she was in and he couldn't leave until Becca had returned safely. Kelly was secretly glad she had Flash to comfort her. Flash would take Kelly's mind of Becca. Kelly and Flash were in Kelly's room and Flash was once again comforting Kelly. They were interrupted when the twins came rushing in,

"Kelly! Kelly! Becca texted Taylor saying she has the very handsome, dashing, charming James and she'll be here in 10 minutes!" Flash smiled to himself, he knew that his younger brother had sent that text,

"Why has Becca called James handsome, dashing and charming?" Kelly asked herself

"Because that wasn't Becca texting that, it was James off her phone" chuckled Flash. The news of Becca's return had gone around the school in under 2minutes. Everyone had gathered outside to greet Becca, Kelly and Flash stood outside the main doors. It had been over 20 minutes and everyone was getting restless. When they were all about to give up waiting a dirt bike came charging down the drive way. The bike skidded to a halt about 5 metres away from Flash and Kelly. A figure got up off the bike and lifted the passenger up in a fireman's lift. The figure walked towards Kelly and Flash.

"James, whatcha do to 'er?" asked Flash sounding concerned,

"Knocked her out with my charm" Laughed James, "Take off our helmets please 'Arry, I'd do me sen but I've got me hands full" laughed James. Flashed smiled as he removed their helmets.

"James you wish I was knocked out by ya charm" Corrected Becca,

"Nah I no you was," winked James, "How's ya ankle feeling?"

"'Bit better" Becca looked at Kelly's worried face, "Jeez Kel nothing serious, I just kinda fell down a rabbit hole" Kelly laughed. James carried Becca inside and placed her down on an available sofa. James sat with Becca and Flash sat with Kelly. It wasn't long till the Totties, Taylor and Annabelle joined them. "Becca are you going to tell us who your going out with or not?" asked Chloe. James put his arm around Becca. Kelly looked at Becca in shock. "When did that happen?" she managed to spit out,

"'Bout 4 month ago" smiled Becca as she looked at James.

"When did what happen Kelly?" asked Chloe

"When Becca and James got together" Annabelle butted in. "Is that who kept calling you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. That my dearest 'Belle is for me and James to know" smirked Becca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys and gals just wanted to say:**

**Yes I know my grammar is bad and I'll try and improve it but no promises that it will get better because knowing my luck it shall get worse and worse as we go along. So on with the storey :)**

* * *

The next few weeks were peaceful. There was the odd fight between Taylor and Andrea which Becca had sorted out by locking them both in an empty classroom and taking away their make up until they made a truce. After Becca had done that nobody dared start a fight. Flash got Becca her martini and Becca got Flash a date with Kelly after a lot of persuasion from Becca and, her partner in crime, Taylor. The year was coming to an end. Kelly's time at St Trinians was also drawing to a close. Flash had decided that once Kelly had gone he would go as well. It was James who would take over as the next Flash. He taught James how the resist the seduction and charm that he would receive off the St Trinian girls and in return James taught Flash how to charm any girl successfully. The St Trinian School was nice and peaceful for the first time in its history and this was all thanks to Becca. But Becca's time at St Trinians was also about to end.

It was a nice summers day and everyone was at breakfast talking and laughing. Becca walked in and sat with the first years. She was met by the usual hugs. The first years were betting on who was going to be the head girl for next year. Becca was the favourite to get it. Taylor came over and sat with Becca. "Hey Bekster,"

"Aup Tayster, sleep well?"

"Yup, I got summit for ya" Said Taylor as she handed Becca a letter.

"Thanks Tay, I'll see ya later" Becca waved to the first years and walked up to the roof. Her face became pale as she looked at the hand writing. This letter wasn't going to be a nice catch up. She could tell, she knew the handwriting to well. She gulped as she opened it; she read the letter word to word. Becca sighed she knew what she had to do and she knew the consequences of not doing it. She knew she would have to leave and leave everything she held close to heart behind. Becca let a tear escape from her eye, she quickly brushed it away. "Becca doesn't cry" she whispered to herself. She screwed the letter up in her hand and through it over the roof. Becca left the roof. She took a stroll down to her favourite palace in St Trinians, the garage. She stared at her dirt bike in pride. She began remembering all the adventures that had taken place on the bike. Memories, that Becca would treasure forever. Becca hadn't noticed that Kelly Jones had entered the room. "I thought I might find you in here," Kelly greeted. This made Becca jump out of her skin. "Made ya jump?" laughed Kelly. Becca smiled she would miss the jokes she had with Kelly.

"It takes more then that to make me jump," Becca smiled sweetly

"Does it now? The reason I'm here is because I need to talk to you," Becca's eyes widened,

"Who told you about that letter?" questioned Becca sounding abit shocked and scared

"What letter?" Said Kelly sounding concerned and confused "I need to talk to you about next year,"

"Oh, forget I said anything about a letter. You were saying..."

"Next year I will be gone, my time here at St Trinians is almost over. It's time for someone else to take over leading both teachers and students. That girl Becca, is you" Kelly revealed

"Kelly, that girl isn't me for many reasons. The main one being next year I'll only be year 10,"

"Miss Fritton is more then willing to make an exception. Miss Fritton has even suggested you would be the best for the job. After all Becca you can get the girls to stop fighting and work together, that is a rare ability and lets face it Becca your more mature then some of the girls older then you. Me and Miss Fritton know that you shall rise to this challenge" Kelly stated.

"Kel," Becca sighed, this wasn't the way that she had planned to tell Kelly about her plans. "I might not be here next year; Annabelle should be the next head girl. Let's face it defending anarchy is in her blood and name. Her being head girl will get her ready for when she's head mistress," Kelly was about to argue back but Becca stopped her before she could, "Don't even try arguing your point to me Kel cause I'm not listening, now I'm going on a drive around the grounds coming?" Kelly nodded. They put their helmets on and set off for a drive around the grounds.

Becca drove into the forest that surrounded St Trinians; there was a tiny path that Becca had made in her first year. She drove down the path, dodging branches and stray leaves as she went, until she reached a clearing. They had reached the middle of the forest, it was a place that hardly anyone knew about and if they did know about they wouldn't know where to find it. It was a carm, undisturbed place. It was surrounded by trees; in the middle was a nice, clean, unpolluted lake. At the edge of the lake was a little hut. It wasn't covered in graffiti like all the other buildings in the grounds, it was nice and clean. Becca drove towards the hut. She lent her bike against the said of the hut and rested her helmet on the seat. Becca pushed the squeaky door open and went inside. Kelly followed Becca inside the hut. The hut was well furnished it had sofas, dining chairs, tables, bookshelves with books sitting on and it even had a bed. The only things the hut didn't have was a toilet and electricity. It was dusty inside but it would be if it hadn't been visited in a while. Becca sat down on a sofa while Kelly walked over to the bookshelf. She picked up a book and dusted it off.

"Whatcha got there?" asked Becca,

"It's the book we 'borrowed' from the library" replied Kelly as she opened the book.

"The book of past, present and future head girls?" Said Becca as Kelly came and sat with Becca on the dusty sofa. Back in Becca's first year and Kelly's third year they had come across a book in the library, it was a funny book that had pictures of past head girls the funny thing about it was it told you the future head girls very accurately. Kelly flicked through the book until she saw her name and picture. She smiled, that picture brought back so many memories. She passed the book to Becca.

"Aww don't you look young there" Becca said in a baby voice

"The good old days, now stop cooing about how cute I was when I was young and turn over the page!" Becca turned over the page,

"Kel, I think you should choose her to be next head girl after all its predicted a Fritton to be next," Becca wasn't surprised after all this book always got the future head girls correct. "Don't worry Kel, according to this book the next person after 'Belle to be head gal is me" chuckled Becca; she knew this book had to be wrong about that because Becca was pretty sure she wasn't going to come back to St Trinians.

"Becca, according to the book your gonna be head girl for 3 years then its one of the twins" Kelly said sounding very confused.

"3 years?" exclaimed Becca. Kelly nodded. Becca counted on her fingers, "Wait that's year 11 and all through 6 form, we don't have a 6 form here"

"We do, but no one ever stays on" Kelly told Becca.

The two girls sat in the hut for the rest of that day. They talked about there past adventures and there future plans. Kelly had told Becca that she had received a job offer from MI9. Becca encouraged Kelly to take this offer and told her not to look back. She told her to live life to the full because you only live once. It had gotten dark and cold, so Becca and Kelly left the hut and the book behind. "What about your future?" asked Kelly as they put their helmets on

"My future is yet to be revealed and when it does get revealed I shall go with and make it work." They hopped on the bike and drove off back to the school.

* * *

It was the last weekend at St Trinians for the year 11's and they were planning a traditional leaving party. The girls were hard at work putting lights up and putting amps and speakers in the right place. They were trying to make this a party to remember. There was only one girl that wasn't helping and that was Becca. She was busy gathering up her most precious items. She was going to hide them in the hut after all hardly anyone knew how to get to it. Becca was also writing letters. One letter was going to be hidden in the head girls room, this letter was about how to control the girls and get them to work together when needed. A very useful tool for anyone who wanted complete control. Another letter was to the current St Trinian girls, this letter was going to be left by her dirt bike in the garage. This letter was about what they could do if they kept together and didn't fight. One other letter was written to Taylor, this was going to be a hidden in her suit case. This letter was a thank you letter; Becca was saying thank you to Taylor for helping her out on many occasions and for not fighting while Becca was there. A different letter was to a girl named Bianca; this was going to be placed on her bed ready for her to read. This letter was telling Bianca about chavs and how the St Trinian chavs were more of Rude Girls then chavs; it also told Bianca that she and Taylor had agreed that she was the best person to take Taylors place as head chav. The final letter was to be hidden in the library. This letter contained some of the info that the head girl's book had. Becca knew today was going to be her last. This was why she wrote these letters, she wasn't just going to leave the girls unprepared for the future. She knew at first Annabelle would struggle controlling the girls, she knew Kelly would come back to help Annabelle, she knew James would be unfaithful. Becca knew a lot and this knowledge was what kept her at the top of her game. This knowledge kept Becca one step ahead of everybody else. This knowledge could protect her.

It was time for the end of year party. The party was started by the schools song, as tradition the heads of the cliques sang it with the head girl, Kelly, in the middle. Becca watched on with a smile, she liked knowing that one day Kelly's and her paths might cross again. As the girls sang, Becca left. She decided not to say goodbye, she choose to do this because Becca couldn't face saying goodbye, Becca hated goodbyes for some reason they always depressed her. There was a car waiting outside the front doors. A pot bellied man stood lending against the car with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Where is ya sister? You little worm" Greeted the man,

"You won't find her Dad, she's long gone" Becca said trying to hide the fear in her voice,

"You're protecting her again! You should have learnt by now the punishment of protecting her Rebecca Jones!" Yelled Becca's Dad, Becca bowed her head in shame, "Get in the car. NOW!" the man ordered. Becca obeyed she knew her farther was not to be messed with. The car drove off with Becca Jones looking back at her home. She knew Kelly would be worried, she knew Kelly would try looking for her, Becca knew she'd do whatever it took to save Kelly from there Dads anger and violence. Becca knew.

The girls partied the night away. They hadn't noticed Becca's absence they were to busy enjoying themselves. It wasn't until the next morning that the girls had realised Becca was missing. They searched all around the school for her but know one could find her. Kelly began worrying; it was just like the last time Becca had left. The searching was brought to a close when the twins had found the letter in the garage. They passed it to Kelly, who read it aloud,

"The letter says: _Girls if you are reading this then by now you must know I am gone. I had to leave for safety reasons. I know it is just like last time but I'm afraid that's how it must be. I have no idea when you find this. It may be after or during the reign of Kelly, but the reason for me writing this is to tell you that when you girls band together you can do great things. When you girls band together you can defeat our enemies effortlessly. When you unite you can save the school. Never change girls, never change. I have also hid another 3 letters around my home, St Trinians; they have information for certain individuals. Find them it will give you something to do, but knowing you lot you'll find trouble to keep you busy. Stay strong. Stay true. Stay you. Make us worthy, I'll make you proud. Teach me not to be to loud, I'll never fit into the crowd because I'm a St _Trinian." The dorm fell silent. They were all thinking the same thing but none of them were brave enough to speak up. Annabelle plucked up the courage to break the silence, "Girls, there's no point in moping around. Becca has gone; it is a shock I know. But Becca wouldn't want us sitting about not causing chaos now would she?" Annabelle had the girls gripped. Kelly watched Annabelle; she could see why Becca had told her to choose Annabelle to take her place, "So girls why are we sitting about the place when Becca has sent us on a wild goose chase to find these letters?" continued Annabelle,

"You heard 'Belle, chop chop" Kelly butted in. The girls rose from the places they were sat in and began turning the school upside down. Taylor ordered the chavs to search the dorm while Polly ordered the geeks to search everyone's suitcases and belongings. They soon found two more letters. Kelly searched her dorm and found a letter. It had been addressed to the future head girl. Kelly thought about opening it but she didn't. Instead she was going to give it to Miss Fritton to give to Annabelle at the start of next year. At nine o'clock that night the girls gathered in the dorm once more. Lucy and Bianca gave Kelly the letters that they had found. "There's one addressed to Tay and one addressed to Bianca. Girls do you want me to read them out or do you want to read them privately?" asked Kelly,

"Just read 'em out Kel" Taylor said. Kelly looked at Bianca who nodded

"OK, this one is the one addressed to Tay._ Dear Tayster I'm just writing to say thank. Thanks for all the good times we have had. Thanks for all adventures, friendship, memories, laughs and thanks for reminding me where my home is. We've got many memories but the one that sticks in my mind is our most recent, remember when we left the school grounds to show Emma who was boss? I wonder if she ever got down from that tree she ran up after seeing us driving towards her on our bike? I shall never forget her face that day, we so should of got a camera or videoed that to post on YouTube. Tay even though I'm gone St Trinians will have to live on. I have no idea if you and Kels bells will stay together but if you do you need to look after her and I mean that Taylor, if you don't I will personally hunt you down and give you a rollicking for it. You know how Kelly goes after I leave, her guard goes straight back up. I know we had a deal sorted for next year and I know me leaving is going to break that deal. I'm afraid Tay, which may not happen. The reason I've left Tay is to protect my family. You girls are my family and if one of you got caught up in this mess and got hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself. Family and their well being will always come first. I'm gonna miss ya. I'm gonna miss the fun times, the sad times. I'll even miss our punishments! Remember Taylor even though I'll be miles away in reality I'll always be in your heart. Never forget who you are and where you come from. I'll miss ya Tay, I truly will. Lots of love and hugs, Bekster x"_ Taylor smiled as she remembered the memories that Becca and she shared. Kelly opened Bianca's letter, "OK, this is the one addressed to Bianca._ Dear future head. Yes you read that right; you're the next head chav. As you know Taylor is leaving. You Bianca are the next in line for the title of head chav. But the St Trinian chavs aren't like normal chavs. Normal chavs commit minor crimes while St Trinian chavs help with things like vodka deals, Grand theft auto and not forgetting your latest achievement. St Trinian chavs are far from normal chavs. The chavs of St Trinians are more then chavs, St Trinian chavs are smarter then any chav. St Trinian chavs are more like Rude Girls. You make raps up like Rude Girls, you back chat like Rude Girls, you take charge like Rude Girls, and you even bully geeks like Rude Girls! Rude Girls are similar to chavs but there is a difference between the two. Rude Girls dress in the latest bling and sportswear. Rude Girls are far worse then chavs, there abit like Rude Boys but Rude Girls have power. An example of a successful Rude Girl is a female rapper. She goes by the name of Lady Sovereign or SOV for short. Look her up on YouTube and Wiki; I suggest you listen to '9 to 5' or 'Hoodie' she's like a female Eminem. It's your choice, if you want to turn the chavs into Rude Girls go for it. With you at the helms I'd hate to be a geek, but remember the geeks play a critical role in St Trinians so don't be to hard on 'em please. Have fun. Becca"_

"So, I'm the next head chav?" asked Bianca sounding very confused. She looked at Taylor who nodded her head as an answer. Bianca couldn't believe it; she had always thought a chav named Paige would get the crown. Joy swept over the chavs, they were glad Bianca was the next head chav they knew Bianca could lead them to infinity and beyond. The geeks were also happy. They were happy because even though Becca was gone, she was still looking out for them. Kelly handed Taylor and Bianca the letters that she had read out.

Everyone began talking about next year, and there next adventure, the year elevens were talking about what they had planned for there future. While everyone was talking Kelly left the room. She made her way to front doors; she swung them open and let the glow of the moon fill the reception of St Trinians. She stepped outside and sat on the steps that led to the front doors. She lent back and looked at the sky. Kelly then began thinking about what Becca had meant when she had told Taylor that she had left to protect her family. Did Becca mean her? Or did she mean the St Trinian girls? Or could she have meant both? Kelly didn't know the answer, she wanted to know but there was now no way of finding out. A cool summer's breeze swept through Kelly Jones's hair. The breeze had blown a small piece of paper out from its hiding place. Kelly noticed this and she picked the screwed up bit of paper and began flattening it out. This was a letter, it was addressed to Becca. Kelly looked at the handwriting, her face became pale. She knew this handwriting, she feared this handwriting. This letter was the reason for Becca's quick and silent departure. Kelly plucked up the courage to read the letter,

_Rebecca, I have found your hiding place. I knew one day soon you would return to that place. You're just like her. You're just like your good for nothing Mother. You always go running back to the same place. You think you're smart, you think you're noble but you know you shall always be mine. You are my daughter and I can dispose of you as I please. You will follow my orders, you will get to my house and you will take over your sister's role in my house. I'm coming for you. If you're not outside the school on Saturday night I will hunt you, your sister and your brother down and I will drag you all back here and lock you back in the attic were you belong! Be there or the people you hold close shall suffer. You know I mean this Rebecca. From you're farther._

"Shit" Kelly exclaimed. Kelly, still holding the letter, ran back up to the dorm. She had to tell the girls about this, she had to get the girls to help her rescue Becca. Kelly burst into the dorm panting out of breath. The girls looked at Kelly; they noticed her pale skin and her worried face. They didn't like seeing there fearless leader like this. They knew something was wrong. They could feel Kelly's fear. They could see Kelly's fear. They hated Kelly's fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't usually do this but this chappy's deadicated to my great aunt marie who passed on april fools day 2010,**

**anyways on with the show...**

* * *

"Girls, we need a plan" The girls agreed. Kelly had shown them the letter, once they had read that letter they had realised that Becca had sacrificed herself to protect her family, to protect St Trinians. The girls began planning but it was unsuccessful because they had no idea where about Becca could be. For all they know Becca could of left the country. "Kelly this is no use. She could have been taken any where by now," sighed Polly, she wanted to find Becca but the time they had left at St Trinians wasn't long enough to track down somebody that was very unpredictable,

"Polly we need to find her, if we don't something bad will happen, whenever daddy dearest shows his good for nothing face he brings trouble with him to" Kelly said sounding worried

"Kelly we can't, you know how unpredictable Becca is. For all you know she could have knocked him out and gone into hiding by now" Polly could understand why Kelly was worried but Becca could look after herself, after all she was a true St Trinian and Kelly Jones's sister if Becca couldn't look after herself Polly would be seriously worried "Kelly do you have any clue where your dad could of taken her?"

"I dunno when mum left he moved away and since then he keeps moving on. Polly can you hack into the CTV systems of all airports, bus stations and train stations? Also can you get records of passengers that were on planes, buses and trains and see if Becca has been on any?"

"Kelly that could take weeks at the minimum, weeks that we don't have" Polly was getting annoyed, no matter how much she told Kelly there was no time it didn't make any difference. Polly wanted to find Becca but they had no leads on where Becca could be. Kelly knew Polly was right but she wasn't about to give up. Whenever Kelly was in this sort of mess Becca would help. Becca would save her. Now it was Kelly's turn to save Becca.

"Kelly, Becca can look after herself. She's a St Trinian, one of the toughest that has walked through the gates," Annabelle said trying to comfort Kelly, "We will keep looking Kel, but not tonight. The girls need their sleep" Kelly nodded she knew Annabelle was right. Kelly walked up to her dorm with her bowed, "How could I let this happen? I was supposed to be looking out for her. I was supposed to be protecting her. I was supposed to care for her." Kelly cried into her empty room. Kelly sat down on her bed with her head in hands. For once Kelly didn't care if the girls were watching her. At this moment in time all Kelly care about was her sister.

The next day all the girls got up early to continue trying to trace Becca. They were already running out of time, the year elevens would leave in a matter of days. Everyone worked hard to try and find their sister. "Annabelle, it's no use Becca has been gone for three days she could be anywhere by now. For all we know she could be dead," sighed Polly

"Don't talk like Polly. All we need is a lead; do you still have the software on your laptop that you put on Becca's phone?" Polly nodded. She began typing frantically. Polly's smile returned to her face,

"Annabelle she's definitely still alive. She has used her phone recently," Annabelle looked at Polly's laptop; she saw the information on the screen. Becca had made calls and received to two people named Mike and Jay. "Annabelle go and fetch Kelly." Annabelle ran out of the room, minutes later she returned with Kelly behind her. Kelly looked at the screen. She saw the names; she remembered the names,

"At least she's safe," Kelly sighed,

"How do you know Kelly?" Asked a confused Annabelle,

"She's been in contact with Mike and Jay, they will be helping her out" replied Kelly

"You know them?"

"Yep, I know them both very well" smiled Kelly. At the moment the twins came running in the dorm.

"Kelly Flash and James are here" Tania told Kelly. Kelly and Annabelle went to meet Flash and James; Annabelle had tagged along to support Kelly. Kelly would have to tell them that Becca had left; she wasn't sure how they would take it,

"Aup Kel, where's my beautiful Becca?" Smiled a cheery James, Kel had gathered that James was clueless to what had happen on Saturday night.

"You won't find Becca here, she's gone. We don't know where she has gone; we don't know what time she left either. However we know she has left to protect her family" James became confused, whenever Becca did anything like this she always told him. She would always tell him her plans. But ever since she stepped a foot back in St Trinians she had became secretive,

"Did she leave anything for me?"

"I'm afraid she hasn't, if anything turns up we will contact you" With that Kelly strutted off back to the dorm. Flash sighed

"'Er guard 'as gone back up. Don't take it personally James," Said Flash

"At the moment I don't care about Kelly," Replied James coldly "I just want to know why Becca hasn't left anything," James stood up and walked outside. He needed to talk to Becca so he rang her number.

"Why have you left?" demanded James as soon as Becca had answered the phone, "Come home... I mean it Becca you've got everybody worrying over you... What ya mean you can't? ... It's easy I'll even come get ya... no Becca don't hang up... hello?" James was getting angrier and angrier. Flash stepped outside and noticed his younger brother's anger. Flash put his hand on James shoulder, James shrugged it off. He wasn't in the mood. James walked back inside St Trinians. He sat down on a sofa and began plotting. He began thinking that the girls were hiding something from him.

Back at the dorm, progress on finding Becca was very slow. "Taylor, take Becca's dirt bike and go back to that village were she was living before, find the group of girls that Becca hung around with and see if they know anything that could help us. Take a few chavs as well just in case they need some gentle persuasion," Annabelle ordered. Kelly watched Annabelle; she did have the qualities for head girl. Once again Becca was right about this, it didn't shock Kelly because Kelly knew Becca had the talent to see through people. Taylor walked pass Kelly,

"Kel ya comin'?" Taylor whispered in Kelly's ear,

"There's no room on a dirt bike for me, you and Bianca" Kelly whispered back,

"Who said were goin' on a dirt bike? We gonna borrow Flashes car and use tha'" Kelly's mischievous smile returned to her face. She tagged along with Taylor and Bianca. Kelly distracted Flash, while Bianca carefully removed Flashes car keys and passed them to Taylor who was sitting in the car ready. James watched on from a distance, he had calmed down; it shocked him when he noticed how Kelly could easily distract his older brother. James soon clicked on to what the girls were doing, he ran down to the garage and started Becca's bike up. He was going to follow the girls; he was going to see if the girls actually knew were Becca was. He heard Flashes car start up and drive off, he started Becca's bike up and followed them at a distance. It took the girls an hour to reach the peaceful village. They parked Flashes car up and set off to find Becca's gossiping girls. They decided to look for them at the park first. They soon realised it was only 1 o'clock and that the gossiping group would still be in school. "Well we might as well have a look around since we've got two hours till they come out of school" suggested Kelly, the two chavs agreed. There wasn't much in this village; all there were was a petrol station, a small café, a village hall, a park, a few houses and a row of shops. The three girls ended up having some coffee at the local café, they began plotting. They were hatching a plan just in case Becca had made the girls swear not to tell them anything,

"So we use bribery and if that fails we use blackmail,"

"'Nd if there lads we use seduction" Taylor added. When the village clock struck three, the St Trinian girls decided to go back to park to check if the girls were there. The gossiping group turned up at the park at about 3.15. They were shocked to see the St Trinian girls that took there carefree leader away. One of the girls plucked up the courage to approach the three St Trinians,

"You're the girls that took Becca?"

"Yeah, ya seen 'er lately?" asked Bianca

"Why? What's it to you chav?"

"I aint no chav ima rude gal," Bianca stated proudly, "In fact ima da next 'ead rude gal of St T's, so if I wa' you I'd shut it."

"Oi gold diggin' slug! Ya seen Becca or not?" Taylor butted in,

"No Taylor and I would watch my mouth if I was you,"

"Why should I Emma?"

"Cause Becca is no longer in charge of this village... I am. So if I was you I'd get out of here pronto," Emma growled. The group that Becca previously ruled came over,

"We haven't seen her. But Jay might of heard from her," Kelly's face lit up,

"Jay lives round here?" Kelly excitedly said.

"Yeah, I'll ring him and tell him to get here," The girl pulled her phone out of her pocket and began dialling a number, "Hi Jay... There are some girls here that want to see ya... At the park... Ok see ya in 5," Jay arrived at the park with James at his side. He noticed the uniforms, he had a feeling this was to do with his other siblings,

"You called," Jay smiled, "How's it goin' gals?"

"Love ta say good but Beccas been kidnapped by 'er daddykins," Taylor replied

"I've been told," Jay smugly said, "Kel, don't worry Mike dropped out of the army, he's watchin' and protectin' Becca for ya,"

"Has she been in contact? I need to know Jay, if anything happens to her I shall never forgive my self" Kelly confessed,

"Can't tell ya that Kel, sorry just following orders,"

"Since when did you listen to your twin," Chuckled Kelly, "Anyway, James next time you follow us try and make it less obvious. Jay come back to St T's with us, the Totties have missed you," smirked Kelly,

"I suppose I'll 'ave to. If I don't you'll set Andrea on me and she'll end up kidnappin' me," Sighed Jay,

"Oh great, first you take Becca, then James and now Jay." Sighed one of the gossiping girls, Kelly ignored her comment, "Ok, Jay and James you're riding with me and Bianca and Taylor you take whatever James used to get here. Understood?" Taylor, James, Bianca and Jay all nodded, "Good come on then, 'Belle will be wondering where we have got to,"

"Who's 'Belle?" questioned Jay,

"Miss Fritton's niece" Kelly replied. She had forgotten that Jay hadn't met Annabelle yet. The four of them made there way to the parked car and bike. Taylor hopped on the bike while everyone else got into Flash's car. It was a quick journey back St Trinians; it was only quick because Taylor and Kelly ended up racing back. "Told ya I'd win Kel," Taylor smiled when they pulled up outside the doors of St Trinians,

"Only cause you was on a bike," Jay said trying to hide a smile. The sound of footsteps started to echo off the walls, "Taylor did you find out any information? Polly wants to know"

"No they didn't, they found me instead"

"And you are?" Asked Annabelle,

"The names Jay, you must 'Belle" Jay held his hand out and Annabelle shook it. Jay took an instant liking Annabelle and Kelly noticed this. It wasn't long until the girls all greeted Jay.

"Jay, as you may already know Becca has been kidnapped. You also may know that we are attempting to track her down. We have information that tells us you have been in contacted with Becca. Jay can you please tell us everything that Becca has said, we need this information to track Becca down and put Kelly's worrying mind to rest," Polly stated. Kelly glared at Polly; she didn't want Jay to know how worried she was. Being worried was not Kelly's style.

"Right, all Becca said was that you girls would end up looking for me and trying to get info off me. Becca also said to tell you lot not worry and that she's safe," Jay looked at Kelly, "Kel, Becca said her leaving isn't your fault and she said don't worry about her because she's got it sorted," Kelly nodded, even though Becca was safe that didn't mean Kelly would stop looking for her little sister.

"Girls even though Becca says she safe doesn't mean we stop looking!" encouraged Kelly,

"You heard Kelly, keep searching," Annabelle added. The girls began marching back up the dorm; Polly had told some of the geeks to do some research and fix some of the cameras in the library. Kelly, Jay, James and Annabelle were the only ones left standing in the St Trinians reception. Flash soon joined the group; he couldn't leave until he had his car back. Kelly and James walked back outside with Flash to his car. Kelly waved them off, she was about to walked back inside but she thought it would be better if she went up to the dorm and got Polly to get the cameras up. She walked to the side of the school were there was a rope ladder that led to her room. Kelly climbed it and made her way to the attic dorm, "Polly cameras" Ordered Kelly as she entered the dorm. Polly did as she was told and the other girls began to crow around Polly's laptop,

"Ya know Jay you look abit like Becca," Smiled Annabelle

"Nice to know I look like a girl," Smirked Jay. Annabelle began blushing,

"You know what I meant. Any who how do you know Becca?"

"It's like you said 'Belle I look like her," Annabelle looked at Jay confused, "That's because I'm her twin" chuckled Jay

"Really? I didn't know Becca had a twin" exclaimed Annabelle,

"And I didn't know Becca had a gorgeous friend like you," Smiled James.

"Sorry Totties, Jay's eyein' up old 'Belle!" Laughed Taylor, she loved tormenting the Totties.

"Taylor, stop tormenting them please. Or we wont hear the end of there moaning" Begged Andrea, Taylor grinned at Andrea she also loved it when she begged her. Taylor turned her attention back to the laptop,

"Wow that lad don't wait 'round does 'e?" Said a gobsmacked Taylor, Kelly looked at the screen to see what Taylor was on about. She saw Jay and Annabelle having a good old French kiss,

"Polly, turn the cameras off," Ordered Kelly, much to the disappointment of the girls in the dorm, "Lets just give 'Belle some privacy"

"Yeah ok, but ya might wanna tell Miss F that" Kelly looked back at the screen; Miss Fritton had walked in on them. Annabelle and Jay hadn't yet notice Miss Fritton had entered the room, it wasn't until Miss Fritton cleared her throat that the two pulled away. Annabelle turned around she thought Kelly had came in but she was relieved to see her aunt.

"Sorry to interrupt, just popped down to say Jay you will be sleeping in the old head girl's room. I'm afraid that room is dusty, due to not being used for a few years, but abit of polish can easily fix that. Annabelle would you be kind enough to show Jay to his room?" questioned Miss Fritton, trying to her joy. Annabelle nodded and grabbed Jay by his elbow and led him to his room. Miss Fritton looked directly at the camera hidden behind a light, "Sweet isn't it girlys." She said with a smile, Miss Fritton turned her back on the camera and made her way back up the stairs and disappeared from view.

* * *

**skadoosh! Like it or hate it? Reveiw pretty please with a big, fat, juicey, red, mouth watering cherry on top... mmm that's made me hungry now**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chappys set on the same day as the last chappy. I was stumped on what to write so a diary entry seemed a good idea...**_

* * *

Dear diary,

I woke up this morning feeling fine, until I remembered where I was. I had a lie in today. Big mistake. The farther woke me up, it's only been a few days and I'm already missing the nice wake up calls from the first years. It's not all bad Uncle Mikes staying here for abit and Uncle Mike always looks out for my siblings and me, he's only staying over the six week holidays though. When Mike leaves I leave, it won't be an easy job for a normal girl. It's a good job that I aint normal then! When I finally get out of this hell hole I shall not be going straight back home, I'm going to do 'Belle and Tay a favour. I'm going to Cheltnem and stir trouble up there, St Trinian style. I'm going to torment Thwaites junior just like she tormented 'Belle. I'm also going to attempt to bring abit of St Trinian culture with me. I wonder how long till I'm expelled... Either way chaos is my main mission. Eventually I will return home, but I have no idea when. I know once the new school year starts the girls will find some trouble and forget searching for me, when they forget my operation chaos will be easy to complete. When they forget I won't have to worry about the girls appearing on the doorstep. I just hope that the girls won't forget about me completely. I don't want them forgetting about me like they forget the old head girls. I hope my St Trinian girls will tell the fresh meat, which joins the school next term, about Taylor's and my adventures together. If they don't tell them and I get locked up in the sheds there will be trouble!

I have a feeling James won't stop searching; I also have a feeling that he shall some how rope Jay into helping him. I hope he don't abandon the girls, if he does the school could face being closed again. If he does maybe Jay will take on the challenge of being Flash. I know for a fact Kelly will keep contact with St T's, after all she loves the place more then me! Maybe I'll be an auntie soon; everyone has bets on Kelly and Flash. If she does end up settling down with him Taylor and Miss Fritton will owe me £20 each. Easy money when it comes to Kel and Flash. I'm not sure Dad would be impressed with Kel marrying without his consent, but Kelly's never listened to Dad and I don't think she ever will. When I get back to St Trinians I'm going to put a bet on Annabelle and Jay, gonna bet on how long they last. I know Jays made a move on her; Polly's the only one who can hack into systems and put cameras up. Everything the girls see, I see. I've also found some software on my phone, Polly's handiwork. I didn't think they would be able to hack into my phone, after all there minds think to complicated. Bet one of the Totties guessed the password. St Trinians never fail to amuse me. When I get back there, I'm gonna have to be filled in on there latest adventure. I hope they haven't got 'Belle or someone arrested for it, if they do I'm gonna have to hatch a plan to bust 'em out or something. Maybe Kelly could pull a few strings if that happens. Anyways I'm off to get some sleep; I think I better wake up before his royal highness. Peace diary, Becca out.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a nice, warm summer's day, seven months after Becca's sudden departure. Two teenage girls were walking down a driveway that lead to the worse school in the country. St Trinians. These two girls looked out of place. They looked to good and pure, they didn't look like they had been in any trouble, they didn't look St Trinian material. They looked even more out of place in their Cheltnem Ladies College uniform. "Intruders sighted. Alert Roxy." A First Year, who was stood in like a crows nest on the roof of St Trinians, ordered over a walky talkie. Another first year, which was in the dorm, ran off to find and alert a girl named Roxy of the situation. The two Cheltnems managed to reach the reception of St Trinians; they were met by a St Trinian girl. She looked abit like a rock chick and she had a fierce expression on her face, you could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she was impressed that two Cheltnems could make it this far into the St Trinian grounds unharmed.

"What's your reason for trespassing?" The girl snarled,

"We are here to speak to Annabelle Fritton," smirked one of the Cheltnems

"And you are?"

"Just get 'Belle, that's all that is important"

"She's not here. She's away helping the previous head girl,"

"Ahhh, she's with Kel" smiled the Cheltnem, "I presume she's left you in charge,"

"Yeah, so I suggest you beat it or I'll set the first years on you," Glared the St Trinian,

"Go for it and see how far you get with that," The two Cheltnems began laughing, this made the St Trinian grow even more angry, "What's ya name sister?"

"Roxy and I am not your sister," Roxy said through clenched teeth, this Cheltnem was extremely annoying her, "Who are you Cheltnem?"

"That's Dawn and I'm Becca," Becca said smugly, she was waiting for Roxy's face to drop,

"Well Dawn and Becca leave now while you have the chance," growled Roxy trying to be threatening,

"And why would I leave? I've only just arrived,"

"Last chance, leave or I'll get the remaining First Years to take care of you,"

"Remaining?" Becca started to think then it hit her, "Ahhh, 'Belles took the twins with her aint she?"

"That is St Trinian business," Roxy turned on her heel, this reminded Becca of Kelly, "Tabby, Sara, Megan and Ellie come take care of the unwanted visitors." Four small girls came running towards Roxy with mischievous grins painted on there faces.

"Do ya know them?" Dawn whispered in Becca's ear. Becca shook her head with a daft grin and her face. Dawn groaned she had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Roxy pointed towards Becca and Dawn. The four young girls began advancing on Becca and Dawn with hockey sticks,

"Woah," said Becca holding her hands up, "We haven't officially met but you may have heard of me. I'm Becca, Becca Jones,"

"Really?" Megan's voice dripping with sarcasm, the four first years started jabbing Becca and Dawn,

"Alright, alright, I'm guessing your gonna kidnap us and hold us prisoner in the storage sheds?" The First Years didn't answer they just continued to jab Becca and Dawn, they took off there ties and tied them around Dawns and Becca's hands. They used they hockey sticks to guide there new prisoners down the halls until they reached a door, it didn't have holes in like most of the doors at the school had but it had graffiti on it,

"Tay 'nd Beks was 'ere" Dawn read aloud, she looked at Becca who was still smiling. The four First Years shoved the two older Cheltnems in the room behind the door. They slammed the door shut causing dust to unsettle. The room had crates of alcohol staked up, Becca un-stacked them and made her and Dawn a seat. Becca got her hands free from the ties and freed Dawns hands to. Becca place her crate in next to the back wall, Dawn decided not to sit down. Instead Dawn began banging on the door, "LET US OUT!" she yelled,

"There not gonna let us out just yet," Becca said trying to keep her laughter in,

"LET ME OUT! YOU CAN KEEP BECCA!" Dawn continued to yell,

"I'll remember that Dawny," said Becca still trying not to laugh,

"LET ME OUT! OR, OR I'LL SING!" Becca began laughing,

"BELT... OUT... A TUNE... THEN!" Becca yelled in between her fits of laughter, Dawn sent a death glare at Becca. It didn't affect Becca much, she still continued to laugh. All of a sudden Becca stopped laughing; her laughter was replaced by Becca's mischievous grin. Dawn looked at Becca, she had a feeling Becca had a plan,

"What's the plan then?" Dawn said,

"And what makes you say I have a plan?" Becca questioned,

"You've got that mischievous grin wiped across ya face. So what's the plan?"

"We sing."

"Sing? Sing?! That's all you can come up with?"

"Yup," Becca said popping the p, "But we don't just sing any song, we sing THE song,"

"Huh?" Dawn was getting more and more confused by the minute,

"Just sing what I sing," Becca began to sing, "Make us worthy, make us proud. Teach us not to be too loud, we'll try and fit in with the crowd but we are St Trinians," They sang louder and louder. Roxy was walking the halls of St Trinians when her phone rang,

"Hi 'Belle, how's Kelly and the gang?... Don't worry every things fine here. We had two Cheltnems trespass but it's been taken care of...No there still alive... A party?... You're coming home?!... Ok I'll get the geeks and every one setting up, by the way did ya find what you was looking for?... Ahhh I understand, I'll see you around 6ish then. Bye Annabelle," Roxy hung up her phone, "Girls, set up for a party! Annabelle and co is returning home!" Roxy yelled to the girls, who were eavesdropping on Roxy. The Rude Girls set the stage up; Posh Tottie put the decorations up, the Flammables and some of the Geeks put the lights up, the Ecos began protesting about the electricity the lights wasted, the Emos shut the Ecos up, the band and some other Geeks began sorting the amps and mics out and the First Years sorted the alcohol. Becca and Dawn realised singing wasn't getting them any where. Dawn calmed down and sat on a crate. The door opened and First Years began piling in. At first Dawn thought she was being let free, she soon found out she wasn't when she attempted to escape. The First Years took all but one crate of alcohol and some spare microphone stands. Once they had all they needed the First Years left the room and locked the door behind them. Becca looked to the empty space that the crates of alcohol filled to see that it wasn't completely empty. There was something hidden under a sheet of cloth. She yanked the cloth and tossed it aside,

"My baby!" Becca joyfully yelled, Dawn walked over,

"Becca, hate to break it to ya but that's just a dusty dirt bike,"

"This aint just any dirt bike. This is MY dirt bike," Becca said empathizing the my, "Dawn, I have a plan,"

"I've got one to," Dawn said smiling, "I've got my phone lets call for help,"

"I've got my phone too," Becca pulled out her phone,

"What are you doing?"

"Updating facebook," Dawn rolled her eyes, "And we are not calling for help because that would be cheating,"

"Oh great now you play fairly," Becca simply nodded while Dawn rolled her eyes, "What's your plan then?"

"We use the dirt bike and smash through the window, while riding it, or we use the key. I say we smash through the window cause that's the fun way," Becca grinned, she wanted some fun after all she had been deprived of smashing things and riding on her dirt bike,

"Window? What window?" Dawn asked. Becca always had the habit of confusing her Dawn thought it was on purpose sometimes, Becca pointed behind the dirt bike. There was a window, it was small it could fit a dirt bike and its rider through if the rider ducked,

"Wait; did you say use the key?" Becca nodded and pulled a key out of her blazer pocket, "How long you had that?"

"Um," Becca said counting on her fingers, "I dunno, I found it in 'ere,"

"Becca," Dawn started,

"Shh, can you hear that?" The thumping of music filled the room, "They're partying. But what are they partying for?" Becca asked herself, "Of course, Annabelle or Kellys back. Wonder if Taylors here, maybe James has got them a deal or something,"

"Maybe it's a birthday party," Dawn interrupted. Becca walked over to the door and inserted the key into the lock, it stuck at first but Becca forced it to turn,

"Sure we can't drive through the window?" Becca said trying to persuade Dawn with the puppy dog eyes,

"Just come on," Dawn pulled Becca out the door,

"Wait, at least let me drive the bike down the halls. After all I need to make an entrance if I don't my tradition will be broken," Becca smirked, this was the fun part. She picked up the ties that the First Years used as handcuffs, Becca tied the tie around her head like a bandana. Becca started up her bike,

"I'm going to kill 'em," Becca growled,

"Now what?" Moaned Dawn,

"First they forget me. Then they lock me up. Then I find out that they scratch my bike!" Dawn rolled her eyes; this wasn't the time to be complaining about an old, scratched dirt bike,

"Can we just go now? Because I'm bord of this room" Becca motioned Dawn to sit on the back of the bike,

"Hold on to your hat, oh by the way after the first jump, jump off the bike." Becca took off at high speed down the halls of St Trinians, they wasn't far from where the party was. They soon reached there destination. Becca stopped in the doorway the St Trinian chant was blasting out, Annabelle stood in the middle while Bianca and Roxy hung at Annabelle's side. Becca took a deep breath and revved the bike; Annabelle saw a figure in the doorway, she stopped singing.

"Girls if I were you I'd move," Annabelle warned, the girls looked at Annabelle confused. The band stopped playing and the revs of a dirt bike could be heard, everyone moved out of the way. All of a sudden a dirt bike came charging down towards the stage. Becca drove around the back of the stage,

"Remember after this jump off the bike," Becca told Dawn, who was scared out of her skin, "Time to have some fun" Becca sped towards the stage, there was a ramp Becca drove up and jumped of the stage when she landed Becca had to push a petrified Dawn off the bike. The girls cheered, Taylor came running over and jumped on the back of the bike as Becca raced towards the front doors. Once outside Becca began her usual display of tricks. While she was doing a wheelie Becca had a thought. She zoomed past the crowd towards the garage,

"Tay, can ya get me a helmet and some protectives?" Taylor nodded; she found and gave Becca the stuff she needed, "Go tell the girls to go round the back of the school and tell 'em to stand way back, there could be flying glass and if one of them gets hurt I'll be in the dog house for the rest of my life" Taylor smiled as she ran to tell the girls. Becca walked her bike back to the room she had found it in. She put her protective's on and looked outside the window. Becca smiled at the sight of Kelly who was talking to Flash. Next to Flash was Annabelle who was angrily talking to Roxy, Becca smirked at the sight of this, "Now or never," Becca told herself. Becca hopped on her bike and took a deep breath,

"Oh god she's gonna kill herself," Yelled Dawn,

"The less Cheltnems the better," Growled Roxy,

"Becca is a St Trinian and I'm an old Cheltnem Roxy so shut it," Ordered Annabelle,

"Hey girls whatcha doin' out 'ere?" Asked Jay appearing with James,

"Waitin' for a Cheltnem to hopefully kill herself with dare devil stunt," Roxy said with an evil grin on her face,

"What are Cheltnems doing at St T's? James asked,

"Madness I know. This one goes by the name of Becca. At least we know what to put on the head stone," Smirked Roxy. James was about to reply but he was stopped by a smashing sound. Everyone looked for the source of the sound; they saw a bike and its rider flying through the air. Becca did some summersaults in midair; she finished on a super man. Becca drove over to her cheering crowd and skidded at Roxy's feet, she took off her helmet, "And I did all that sober!" she yelled to her cheering crowd, Becca turned to face Roxy "The names Becca, Becca Jones, remember the name and remember the face," Becca told her, making sure no one else heard, she turned around to face Annabelle, "Happy birthday 'Belles,"

"How did you know it was my birthday?" asked a confused Annabelle,

"The big banner that said 'Happy Birthday Fritton'" laughed Becca. Everyone came over to welcome Becca back home. Everyone soon went back inside to continue the party. But Kelly, Annabelle, Roxy, Dawn, Taylor, Becca, Flash, Jay and James stayed outside,

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked Kelly,

"Here and there,"

"Why ya in Cheltnem uniform?" asked a suspicious Taylor,

"'Cause I've been introducing a little chav culture into the goodies school," answered Becca with a evil grin,

"And don't forget Verity, never knew she could scream that loud," Dawn butted in,

"What did you do to Verity?" Annabelle asked,

"Tormented her, pay back for how she bullied you. I always look out for family 'Belle,"

"I'm guessing you know about me and Jay then,"

"I see what St Trinians see. Just for the record St Trinian girls are and will always be my sisters," Annabelle smiled,

"While you were at Cheltnem didn't you think to call?" Kelly asked sounding sarcastic,

"I did, but I thought I'd let you lot forget about me so then I could easily torment Verity without having to worry 'bout the girls appearing on the doorstep. But somebody forgot to tell the fresh meat about me so when I got here they locked us up!" Becca said looking at Annabelle,

"Not our fault you turned up dressed like that," Roxy piped up,

"And I suppose you haven't heard of my sister then?"

"Sister? What sister?" Asked Annabelle confused,

"Kelly or Jay didn't tell you?" Annabelle shook her head, "My names Becca Jones. Younger sister to previous head girl Kelly Jones and younger twin to Jay Jones," Becca said with pride,

"I thought you knew 'Belle," Jay said putting his arm around Annabelle, "Well at least you know now,"

"What were you doing away from school?" Said Becca who wanted know the reason for the secrecy,

"Looking for Twiddle Dum and Twiddle Dee, who were looking for you," Answered Annabelle looking at Jay, "Where's Twiddle Dum?" Everyone looked around. James had snuck away; somebody covered Becca's eyes,

"Guess who,"

"Hmm, is it Santa? No wait is it Taylor?"

"Yeah, 'cause I is really chav,"

"OI!" Yelled Taylor, Becca laughed,

"Hmm, I'm guessing it's some fitty that I've really missed," James uncovered Becca's eyes, "What a shame, it is the fitty that I've really missed," Becca said disappointed, "I was hoping for Santa," James smiled and pulled Becca into a hug, "Kelly and Flash together yet?" Becca whispered to James,

"Yeah. Why?"

"'Cause they've just made me 40 squids" Becca pulled out of the hug and jumped back on her dirt bike, she started it up,

"'Belle look after Dawn for me, you of all people know what it's like for a Cheltnem to enter the chaotic world of St T's,"

"Why where are you goin'?" Asked Jay,

"To get changed, we'll have a bonfire later and burn these rags. By the way 'Belle loving the pirate look." Becca sped off into the trees. Kelly, Annabelle, Roxy, Dawn, Taylor, Flash, Jay and James made there way back inside to join the party. Everyone was drinking, everyone was dancing, and everyone was having fun. Annabelle, Jay, Flash and Kelly began to dance while Dawn, James, Roxy and Taylor grabbed some drinks and talked. Half an hour later a familiar voice took over the mic,

"Right guys get your arses out side 'cause it's time to burn these rags!" Becca led everyone outside to where a pile of sticks with a scarecrow dressed in Cheltnem Ladies College uniform stood. All the girls crowded round,

"Burnin' yours too Dawn?" Asked Annabelle,

"Sadly no, Becca got expelled I only got suspended," Dawn said with sadness in her voice, she wanted to become a St Trinian mainly because she was bored at Cheltnem. Becca lit a match and dropped it on the sticks; it wasn't a very big fire at first but it did eventually grow. Becca stood in front of the fire; she was dressed in St Trinians uniform but was missing the tie,

"It's official," Becca shouted out to her family, she tied the school tie around her neck, "I'm home, where I belong and I can assure you I won't be leavin' any time soon!" As soon as Becca had said this the First Years, the ones that did remember her, throw there hats in the air. The girls began dancing around the front of the fire; James pulled Becca, by her elbow, around the back. He gave Becca an earphone and pressed play,

"Would you look at our song," Smiled James, "May I have this dance?"

"Hmm," Becca smirked, she was going to crack a few jokes but she decided that it would be best not to, "You may have this dance," Annabelle, Jay and Kelly watched Becca and James from a distance,

"Aww, that's so sweet," Commented Annabelle,

"Bloody ladies man," laughed Jay,

"Common you pair let them have their moment," Said Kelly,

"Just 'cause you don't wanna see 'em gerrin off," laughed Jay, Kelly sent a death glare to Jay who immediately stopped laughing, "Common let's leave 'em then, wanna drink 'Belle?" Annabelle nodded; Jay left Kelly and Annabelle to find some drinks,

"Do you think she's definitely staying?" Asked Annabelle,

"I know she is, she wouldn't have come back if it wasn't for good,"

"So why did she leave the first time?"

"Same reason as the second time, she left to protect her school and the ones she cared," Kelly smiled; her younger sister had been taught well,

"She's just like you, ya no," Annabelle said looking at Kelly, "I mean, she always puts this place first and she treats the girls like family. I think she'll make a good head girl... Just like her sister." Annabelle turned on her heal and went off to find Jay,

"Well if she's going to be like her sister she's gotta learn not to mix business and pleasure." Kelly joked to herself. She rejoined the party leaving Becca and James in peace.

* * *

**So what do you think guys and gals? Leave it there and finish the storey or keep on writing? I gotta a rough idea about what could happen, but its what you lot think that counts :)**


End file.
